Wake Up
by Darklore Wings
Summary: Wake up. Nightmares are real. Drinking can hurt the one you love. YukixShuichi


I know, I know. I have an obsession with Three Days Grace. Gomen! Three Days Grace also appears in my fic, 'Wait For The Silence, Chapter Two: Tohma' with Overrated. That's a kick-ass song, as is this one. I could go through the whole CD saying which ones roc, but I won't. So, enjoy Wake Up.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, don't own Gravi. If I did, death and resurrection would be common.

:: is Shuichi's thoughts,

--is Yuki's thoughts

**Bold** lyrics  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wake Up  
  
Shuichi opened the door to Yuki's apartment.

::Our apartment::

He mentally berated himself. Still, he had been the one who had asked to live here. Walking into the bedroom he saw Yuki, crashed out drunk on the bed.  
  
**I'm not sober all the time, **

**you bring me down at least you try, **

**until we see this eye to eye, **

**I don't want you,**  
  
Shuichi sighed. This was the way it had been for five months now. Yuki would write a good book, then get drunk to celebrate. But now, it just seemed that the drinking was getting out of control. Sometimes Yuki would get violent and hit Shuichi. He always apologized after, but Shuichi was so scared he had taken to sleeping on the couch.  
  
I** must be running out of luck **

**cause you're just not drunk enough to Fuck,**

** and now I've had it up to here, **

**I don't want you,**  
  
::Shit, Yuki, what's happened to you? The drinking's killing you, hurting me. There are things you don't remember. God, you tried to rape me last week.:: Shuichi shook his head. ::What can I do to make this stop?::  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
-Oh, my head. Christ, I'm having a huge hangover.-

Yuki rolled off the bed, landing heavily on his feet. Straightening, he noticed the bed was empty. Again.

-What's with that kid?-

He walked into the living room, seeing Shuichi curled up on the couch. A thin blanket covered most of him, but Shuichi was also wearing a tank top. Bruises covered his arms, making them look almost black and blue all over.  
  
**It took so long to see, **

**you walked away from me, **

**when I need you,**  
  
He gently shook Shuichi awake. "Hey, Shuichi, wake up." Shuichi moaned a little, then slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Yuki, he drew back slightly.

"Kid, what's wrong? How'd you get those bruises?"

Shuichi's eye darted from the bruises to Yuki's face, but didn't meet his eyes. "I-I-I got them at the recording studio. Me and Hiro were messing around. I rammed my arm into the wall."  
  
**Wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I'm not the man I was before,**  
  
-He's lying to me. Why would he lie to me?-

"Shuichi, I need to know. Where did you get those bruises?" Shuichi's eye filled with tears. "You'll get mad." He said, sounding like a little kid.

Yuki drew back, then sat down and wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulder. Even though it was a loving gesture by Yuki's standards, he still felt a shudder run through his lover's body.

"Come on, kid. I won't get mad." Shuichi drew away, tears slowly gliding down his cheeks. "You're too drunk to remember. It doesn't matter."  
  
**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you,**  
  
Yuki froze.

-Oh, God, tell me this isn't happening.-

Shuichi's innocent eyes were closed now, trying to keep back more tears.

-No, I didn't, I couldn't, I-

He let out a shuddery sigh. "When I get drunk, do I hit you?" Shuichi opened his eyes, the tears were flowing freely now. He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
**wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I won't hurt you anymore, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you,**  
  
Shuichi suddenly broke and ran, throwing open the door to the apartment and ran off, leaving Yuki sitting there, stunned.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
::You should've lied better. You should've stayed at Hiro's. You should've told him when he first started hitting you. You never should've let him drink. You never should've loved him-::

Shuichi collapsed. ::I don't wanna be afraid of the man I love, but I can't help it.::

Tears fell out of his eyes. A familiar voice brought him to his senses. "Hey, get up. I'm not sure what's wrong, but you need to come with me."  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
It took him a good half-hour to finally get up.

-I just can't believe it. I hurt Shuichi. I hit him. Hell, who knows what else I've done? God, what have I done to him?-

He walked over to the refrigerator, took out all the beer, and walked over to the sink. One by one he opened them and poured the contents out. Then he slowly crushed each can and threw it away.  
  
**I'm not angry all the time, **

**you push me down at least you try, **

**until we see this eye to eye, **

**I don't want you,**  
  
Walking over to his car, he thought of where he would go if he were Shuichi.

-Hiro-

A simple answer. And the only one he had.  
  
Hiro's POV  
  
He looked awful. At the time I wasn't sure why I wanted to go out for a walk, but now I did. When I saw Shuichi lying there, I immediately did the best-friend thing and took him to my house.  
  
**Wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I'm not the man I was before, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you,**  
  
Shuichi looked terrible. Bruises covered his arms, explaining why he was always wearing long sleeve shirts. His eyes had black circles under them from lack of sleep, and were red from crying. He looked like a drunk Goth.

"Hey, can you talk to me?" I asked. He was sitting on my bed, in a half-fetal position. He sat up, then leaned against my shoulder. "Yuki." I nodded.

"What's he done to you?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral. "What you see. Hit me. He gets drunk, then hits me. Then he passes out. You know, he does the drunk thing."

I grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders, making him face me. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He looked away, his eyes sad. "It's not your problem." "When my best friend is being abused, it becomes my problem!" I half-shouted at him.  
  
**wake up I'm pounding on the door,**

**I won't hurt you anymore, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you,**  
  
"He's not, it's not, Hiro." He whined. But I didn't want to hear it. "Listen Shuichi. I know you love Yuki and I know that you don't want him to drink. There are people who can help him, you just need to make him listen to you, ok?"  
  
**It took so long to see, **

**you walked away from me, **

**when I need you,**  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but he finally nodded. "I'd still forgive him for it though." I nodded, then let him lie down. A knock on the door drew me away. "I'll be right back."  
  
I regretted opening the door.

"Is Shuichi here?" Eiri Yuki stood at my door.

I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "What the hell did you do Shuichi?" I growled. I knew this would piss him off, but right now, I didn't care.

"I hit him. Multiple times." He answered, honestly. Yet, the look in his eyes was shifting, a look of guilt.

I balked at that. "You think that's cute? He's banged up and bruised, what are you doing here?" I asked, shoving him a little harder into the wall.

"I'm here to apologize."

That took me by surprise. "What?"

"That's what I said. I want to apologize."

"You bastard," I said, releasing him.  
  
**Wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I'm not the man I was before, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you,  
**  
"I swear, if you hurt him, even if you touch him, I'll kill you." I swore, stepping aside.  
  
**wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I won't hurt you anymore, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you**  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yuki walked into Hiro's room. Shuichi was lying on the bed, half-asleep. He sat up when he heard the door open. "Hiro?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Not quite."

Yuki's soft voice caused Shuichi to fully wake up.

"How did you know I was here?" Yuki smiled. "Well, you can't enter a battered women's center, so I thought I'd try here." Yuki's sarcasm was lost on Shuichi.

"I only cross-dressed twice." Yuki looked at Shuichi and sat a few feet away from him. "I've come to apologize."

Shuichi looked hesitantly at Yuki. "What do you mean, apologize?" Yuki sighed. "I've been an ass, you know that. I'm sorry that. I emptied all the beer cans and threw them away. I want to start over, Shuichi. Please, will you come home? I'm sorry."  
  
Shuichi sat there stunned. Not only did Yuki admit his behavior, he apologized, wanted to start over, and he had asked to come home. "Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"OK. I'll come home. But only if you promise you won't drink ever again."

Yuki moaned softly. "Fine."

Shuichi sat up, happy. "Then I, Shuichi Shindou, accept your apology."  
  
They walked into Hiro's living room. Hiro was seated on the couch, flipping through a guitar magazine. Hearing them approach,, he jerked his head up, eyes narrowed.

Shuichi was oblivious. "Guess what, Hiro? Yuki apologized! I'm gong home, hope you don't mind me messing up your evening." Hiro's eyes dropped their flint-like appearance. "It's alright. I'll add it to your tab." Shuichi beamed, then ran over and threw his arms around Hiro.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best friend ever!" Hiro gently pulled away from Shuichi. "You better go home. It's late." He looked up at Yuki, his eyes clearing saying, 'you hurt him, I kill you.'  
  
Yuki nodded, then wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
**Wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I'm not the man I was before, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you,**  
  
I happily bounced into Yuki's car. Yuki slid smoothly into the driver's seat. He glanced over at me. "What?" I asked, not stopping the maniac grin that filled my face.  
  
"You're weird, you know that? I get drunk, abuse you, and when I apologize, you readily accept it. What's your deal?" He asked, putting the car in reverse and backing out of Hiro's apartment complex. I sniggered. "I know it's not going to happen again." Yuki glanced over.

"Heh, fine." I was so happy when he said that.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The next few seconds were like a movie.

Time seemed to slow down.

The car in the other lane suddenly swerved, cutting into Yuki's lane and hitting Yuki's car head on.

Yuki slammed the brakes.

Shuichi ducked, avoiding breaking glass.

The whole car shuddered.

Everything was silent.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I slowly lifted my head.

::Oh God, Yuki!::

I turned.

I couldn't suppress my scream.

Yuki was covered in blood.  
  
**wake up I'm pounding on the door, **

**I won't hurt you anymore, **

**where the hell are you, **

**when I need you**  
  
Glass was imbedded all over him.

I gagged, but I slowly reached over.

"Yuki?"

He turned his head. His eyes were half-open, with tiny red rivers streaming down his face.

"Hey." Tears were filming at the corners of my eyes.

"It's gonna be ok, Yuki, it's gonna be ok." I grabbed his hand, which when I held it, squelched with his blood.

"No, it's not. This whole night has been a failure, eh, Shuichi?"

I shook my head, holding his hand to my cheek. "No, don't say that! You're gonna get outta this, you'll see! Then we'll go home! Please, promise me Yuki!"

Yuki laughed slightly, causing blood to trickle out of his mouth. "I promised you one thing tonight. That's my limit." I felt his hand growing colder. Tears fell.

"Don't you ever cry for me, you punk." He snapped. I immediately used my other hand to wipe them away.

"But, Yuki, what am I gonna do without you?" Yuki smiled. I had only seen him smile a few times, and it seemed ironic he smile now. "Were you happy before me?"

"Yeah. . ." I said, not understanding. "Then you can be happy after."

I quickly closed my eyes, then opened them again. "Shuichi, want to know what I wish?" I nodded my head, then leaned closer.

His voice was fading. He pulled me forward, then he kissed me. It was a weird kiss, tasting of blood. It was like a secret that I couldn't understand.

Pulling back, he told me what he wished. "I wish this night would start all over again."  
  
**It took so long to see**  
  
His hand fell limp.  
  
**You walked away from me**  
  
I gently put it down, the lights of the now-approaching ambulances making swirls of color on his face. "I won't forget your wish, Yuki."  
  
**When I need you**  
  
I closed my eyes, remembering my last kiss from Yuki. The promise, I knew the secret. "Please, start this night over."

**::Wake Up::**  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wanna hear something funny? That's the first kiss I've ever written. Yeah. I'm a little freaked out by myself. I'm such a kid. Sorry, my fics often do involve death and blood. That's my style. Tonight's victim, Eiri Yuki. Meh heh heh heh heh. Ok, if you hate me, whatever. Tell me that. If you like this style, tell me that. I await reviews. Oh, and check out Raynedark's 'Overwhelming'! Cause she's my buddy!


End file.
